The fall of the angels
by Elizamse909
Summary: The nightmare will come true I know eliza tells Nero but first who wants to kill her and why does she look like Vergil  and Eva  who is this girl?  Eliza
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry all my other stories sucked but I hope you like it.**

**All rights reserved to capcom.**

Chapter 1 **judgment day**

_**The angels and demon rising from hell and heaven joined together to destroy mankind that was all my dreams were about. The only way humanity would be saved with a sacrifice from a hybrid of angel, demon, and human. The only girl with the long white hair, scars on her hands, she wore a long blue trench coat with red roses printed on. Before I can see her face I wake up.**_

"Eliza wake up" said her sister Skylar.

"no, five more minutes," yawned Eliza.

" your going to be late," stated Skylar.

" I don't care ", yelled Eliza rubbing her eyes still sleepy.

" ok, then bye." said Skylar annoyed that her sister was so lazy.

Skylar left the room leaving Eliza alone in the house.

2 hours later…

" ahh" yawned Eliza. "what time is it." she said to her self.

"oh shit I'm fuckin late." Eliza said so alarmed.

I ran to the restroom as fast as I could. I can't believe I'm late for judgment day. I dressed as fast as I could. Combed my hair not as neat as I wanted it. I put on a black tank on then put on my striped collar shirt. Then I slid in my black skirt I was wearing light black tights. I packed my 4 outfits for the ceremony. The first was a satin dress black, with black flats for the graduation sentenced. The second was a warrior suit meaning it was meant for battle. It was a old ripped shirt with black shorts with my katanas Eva and Vergil. The last two were kept in a bag we would wear until after the battle. It was 10:00 am I needed to be there at 12:00 am the trip is a an 4:00 hour way. So I ran to my motorcycle to see if I would make it. When I was finishing loading things on my bike. I passed a man with white hair wearing a red trench coat I couldn't pay so much of his features because I was an a rush. I got on my bike, I turned around I saw his face it felt as if I knew him already.

{ Dante}

The phone rang …..ring….ring.

"Trish pick up the phone" said Dante.

" I busy you pick it up." yelled Trish.

" I"ll pick it up" said Nero bothered that Dante was only 3 steps away from the phone. He thought to himself _he's lazy and old ha lazy old man. _

"_**yes hello devil may cry, Nero here." **_

_**Nero started with the phone call it was a important mission.**_

" _**you have the password "**_

"_**ok we'll be right there" said Nero.**_

"so kid what's the job." Dante said when he was getting up.

" there's a demons in the angel city." said Nero.

"wow how much we getting paid here " stated Dante.

" 4 grand each on who kills all 5 demons there." said Nero hesitated to tell him.

"ok then Dante you got compotation because I'm going to claim the demons heads. Before you do." said Trish playfully.

"no babe we go as a team and split the money between us. You know I will get all the kills there." said Dante.

" well if you guys don't stop fighting we might not get the job lets go, we need to be there by tomorrow morning at 5:00 in the morning because there have a graduation to give in the demons."

"kid your write we'll leave in an hour okay." said Dante distracted by Trish's body lying next to him.

"so why are they going to turn in the demons if there calling us to kill them." asked Trish.

" I don't know exactly why but I don't trust the lady that called.

"ay if she's paying us 25 thousand dollars you have to trust them." Dante said.

" still I feel something wrong here," Nero questioned Dante's idea.

5:00 in angel city

"where are we supposed to meet the lady at " said Dante.

" she's over there." said Nero.

"excuse me are you skylar." Nero asked.

"oh yes I am, your Nero right, we spoke on the phone." said Skylar.

" so who are the demons " said Nero.

" it will only be one here is her photo" she said when she handed hi the images.

It was a young girl with gold brown hair blue eyes, and beautiful porclin skin.

In the back of the photo was the name her name was….._**"Eliza Marina read the card."**_

"_**I thought demons were all ugly." asked Dante.**_

"_**well she is in disguise, today she will be in the graduation ceremony when the call Eliza you shoot get it." said Skylar.**_

"_**but what did she do " asked Nero.**_

"_**you'll see later okay, here's the money" skylar said while she handed Dante the money.**_

She walked away. "I don't trust her Dante." said Trish.

"me either she's hiding something." said Nero.

"me to but we need to find out who's this bitch." said Dante while counting the money.

The followed here around until she stopped at a house. She was there for at least an our. When she came out she met with a man. The were kissing. Then they stopped then they said," you got the people to kill Eliza,"

" babe calm down all the people said she is the sacrifice so I did hire those idiots," said Skylar.

"don't you think its sad your responsible for you sisters death." said the man next to her.

"sheds not my sister you know that." said skylar.

After that the left to the graduation.

" that bitch is willing to kill her sister," said Trish.

" that's not all the whole city is on it," said Nero.

" well we need to protect the girl before they kill her we'll wait here until she leaves ok." said Dante.

6 hours later

"She's over there" said Trish.

"don't act so suspicious go get the bikes and get ready to leave." said Dante giving orders to Trish and Nero.

He turned around they met eyes he felt as if he seen her before this and as if he knew her.


	2. Chapter 2

Those eyes I remember them from my visions of a man with crystal blue eyes, and snowy whit hair. Except In the visions I have his hair is always slicked back and he has the resemblance .I know it's not him. In a spite second my vision came back but I was awake.

_**I was lying on the floor while a man stood next to me. All you see is angels and humans dead .**_

_**It if as there was a war. Also I knew demons had won the fall of the protectors or as they call the Fall Of The Angels. As I approached my body lifeless. The man spoke to me and said, " huh funny thing demons take over at the end at what I wanted to prevent."**_

"_**what happened here." I asked the white haired man.**_

" _**the fall of the angels and humans, life of pure has disappeared from existintance," said the man.**_

"_**how can I prevent it," I told the man**_

"_**I tried when I was younger the outcome was I was trapped in the hell gates forever never again to see my wife and my children. Dante and Vergil." Sparda had told me with pure despair and sadness.**_

" _**well there is always a way, right." I told the man.**_

"_**maybe if you can, always find a better way my wife would tell me." he told me with such tenderness if I was his blood or companion.**_

_**Then it all went a blur I woke up because I was in an accident.**_

_**I had crashed I was lying their with questions in my head . Who was that man?**_

_**My eyes were opening I saw a young man with porcelain white skin, the crystal blue eyes, and that stare he gave me I had fallen in love with this man. He asked me " are you al right" he said with such a sound in tone that I loved.**_

_**I answered " yes its just I'm going to be late for a graduation."**_

"_**your bike is completely wrecked." he said with a chuckle and a smirk on his face.**_

"_**can you please help me up " I asked in a very awkward way.**_

_**He was embarrassed because he was staring at me for at least 5 min. then a man spoke and said**_

"_**kid are you just going to leave her waiting for you to help her up" the older white haired man told him.**_

"_**sorry, my name is Nero," he said while his face turned red on how long we starred each other in the eyes.**_

"_**oh its ok , my name is Eliza Marina ." I replied to his remark.**_

_**I saw the women stare at my amulet for quite a while before she introduced her self to me**_

"_**hi my name is Trish and the asshole is Dante," she said still staring at my neck.**_

_**I broke the tension by telling her " the amulet you've been staring at was a gift from my birth mother" I said in a very rood matter.**_

"_**oh sorry I made you feel as if you had to explain to me ok so calm down." Trish remarked. **_

"_**it might just have been curiosity I'm sorry if offended you, it's I hate when people stare at me as if I was less, understand me," I replied.**_

" _**yeah I know that feeling it makes you feel like shit," added Trish with compassion for me.**_

"_**I need to get going but I hope," I was cut off by the car pulling up from behind it was my love Dant. **_

" _**Liza were have you been your late as always" he said coming to me and giving me a warm hug. I describe as tall, handsome, with dark black hair. With the most emerald colored eyes you would ever see.**_

"_**love, I am sorry I crashed in my bike." I told him embarrassed because Nero was starring at us with confusion.**_

_**He properly introduced him self " my name is Danteriam Lancing but many call me Dante, what may this beautiful women may be." **_

_**Trish was blushing, Dante was jealous of the man grabbing his partners hand and kissing it.**_

" _**my name is Trish, and that's my partner Dante also and Nero is that one" she said with her eyes fluttering.**_

_**Nero mad as he can be said " don't have to be going now ," **_

"_**oh yeah let's go Dant I'm late already so come on," pulling on his hand like a little girl tugging on his sleeve. **_

" _**isn't she a beauty I love her, I can't wait until were married tomorrow ," he said I responded quickly " Dant I need to talk to you about that," Nero's eyes grew wide open and I pulled Dant aside and said "lets go now " we all said our good byes but when I gave Dante a hug I felt a connection of family but I questioned my self is he the Dante sparda spoke to me about. But why did I have connection and how? While we drove off I was still asking my self this.**_


End file.
